


Such Great Heights

by Barkly



Series: Chemicals Collide [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Blindfolds, Companion Piece, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Pizza, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Sensory Deprivation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barkly/pseuds/Barkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi decides to have some fun with you while waiting for Bokuto to come home.</p>
<p>(Technically intended as a prequel companion piece to Chemicals Collide but let’s face it, this is smut. Any further context is just optional)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Great Heights

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of you expressed interested in some ‘Akaashi makes you beg’-action, I hope this is enough to satisfy you~ Also, sorry for anyone who was hoping for more Kuroo, but holy crap, writing foursomes gets exhausting after a while and to be honest this was such a nice break from that, haha! I imagine this is set not too long after the reader moves in with the boys.
> 
> [Momo's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/) Daichi part of her [Pillowtalk](http://archiveofourown.org/series/448954) series (I def recommend checking it all out if you haven’t already!) made me realise just how much I crave having more positive affirmation during sexytimes, so this is me trying my hand at that. Hope it came out well!

In the other room you could hear the muffled voice of Akaashi talking to Bokuto on the phone. Normally you might try to listen in on the conversation, but right now you were too busy cutting up vegetables for tonight’s pasta. Soon enough the talking stopped and Akaashi came back into the room.  
  
“How is he? Did practise go well?” you asked, not looking up from your work.  
  
No response from Akaashi, and just when you were about to turn around to check on him, he wrapped his arms around you and grinded into your back.  
  
A sharp intake of breath and you leaned into him, putting the non-knife holding hand on top of his. “Hey, what’s going on?”  
  
He nuzzled against your neck and planted a trail of kisses up to your ear. “Koutarou is heading back now.” Akaashi breathed into your ear and brushed his nose against the shell. “Want to play until he gets home?”  
  
“Keiji, dinner won’t make itself,” you say, gesturing at the half-sliced up onion. But despite your words, you definitely felt your cheeks heat up at the way Akaashi rocked into you and had his hands splayed over your stomach, the tips of his fingers resting just above your pubic area.  
  
He exhaled slowly, and the cool air against your ear rose goosebumps all over your neck. “It’ll be fine. Let’s have some fun.”  
  
With those words, you gave in and put down the knife.  
  
Akaashi led you towards the bedroom, taking off pieces of clothes as you went. He ripped off the apron and pulled at your sweater, leaving it on the floor when he removed it.  
  
He pushed you onto the bed on your back, falling onto the sheets with you, then kissed you hard. It became increasingly clear to you that Akaashi did not intend to give you any control today. His tongue slid deeply into your mouth, so far it almost was uncomfortable - almost. Instead you moaned as his tongue grazed over the roof of your mouth and massaged against your own. He gently held onto your chin, angling you the way he wanted.  
  
Your eyes fluttered shut and you reached up your hands to touch him. However, the moment your fingers brushed against Akaashi’s skin, he snatched your wrists and pushed them down on the bed, above your head. You could feel him smirk into the kiss.  
  
“I’m going to make you scream tonight,” he whispered into your mouth, then bit on your bottom lip, just a little rougher than usual.  
  
Moaning softly, you wiggled against his grip. “K- Keiji, what’s gotten into you?” His eyes bored into you with an intense gaze that showed just how serious he was about that promise, and you could already feel the heat pooling between your legs. Your rubbed them together to try to relieve some tension. Akaashi smirked when he noticed.  
  
He leaned down and dragged his tongue up your neck. “Don’t you want to give Koutarou something nice to come home to? Imagine his face when he finds you here, soaking wet and ready for the taking.” A quick nip at your jawline, then he released your hands. “Now get undressed.”  
  
You shivered at the rough edge in his voice that brokered no protest. Akaashi pushed himself off the bed and walked to the nightstand while you obliged him and pulled off your pants and socks. You could feel his eyes on you while you undid your bra and slowly let it drop off your shoulders. The bed dipped under his weight and you exhaled slowly when he kissed your shoulder, then grazed the skin with his teeth when he bit onto the strap and pulled it off. You threw your bra onto the floor and wriggled out of your panties, then Akaashi pushed you down flat on the bed, hovering over you.  
  
Only now you saw the silk rope in his hands. You swallowed thickly, then grinned. “Wow, you really are in the mood, aren’t you?”  
  
He just hummed softly in response and started tying up your wrists. By now he had enough practise that he finished quickly, then slipped in two fingers to check if it was not too tight. “Is it okay like this?”  
  
Giving an experimental tug on the bindings, you nodded. “No, wait,” you said, eyes widening. “Towel.”  
  
Akaashi gave you a pointed look.  
  
“What? Are you trying to say you’re _not_ going to make a mess out of me? I’m not cleaning any sheets today.”  
  
He chuckled and shook his head, but obliged you anyway, getting a large towel from the bathroom. With some awkward manoeuvring (not helped by your already bound hands) it was placed underneath you. Akaashi quickly kissed the corner of your mouth and finished his work by tying the rope to the headboard of the bed. Then his lips brushed against your ear. “I might push you today, remember the safe-word.”  
  
Another surge of heat shot through your abdomen. “Okay,” you said, your mouth suddenly dry. Then you noted his fully clothed state and frowned. “You know, this really isn’t fair?”  
  
He glanced down and chuckled when he realised what you were getting at. “It won’t really matter in a moment, but I can undress if you want to.”  
  
At this point you noticed the eye mask he fiddled with in his hands. Involuntarily you licked your lips. “At least take off that shirt or something,” you teased, grinning at him.  
  
Akaashi instantly grabbed the edges of his shirt and pulled it off in one smooth motion. Then he climbed on top of you and gave you one last gentle kiss while he slid the eye mask over your face. His lips left you and you took a deep breath, trying to loosen the knot in your stomach. This was not your first time like this, but previous experiences taught you this was bound to be intense.  
  
You could hear the soft sound of Akaashi’s breathing and feel him shift on the bed, then he softly blew against your bellybutton. His tongue dipped inside and you shuddered, needing a moment to get used to how much more sensitive your skin was.  
  
For that exact reason, Akaashi started out slow. His hands gently trailed up and down your sides, brushing gently against you but never lingering very long. His mouth travelled upwards, bottom lip dragging over your skin. He reached the swell of your breasts and closed over a nipple. He sucked on the hardening nub, while one hand massaged your neglected breast.  
  
You jerked a little when you suddenly felt the other hand swipe through your lower folds. “Hmm, you’re soaked already,” he said, his hot breath sensitive against your nipple, wet from his ministrations. “But I won’t let you come before Koutarou gets here.”  
  
His words made you inhale sharply. “Keiji, he won’t be home fo-” You moaned sharply when he slipped a finger inside you and bit down on the underside of your breast at the same time. He sucked harshly, sure to leave a mark.  
  
Taking his time, Akaashi moved his finger at a leisurely pace. Your breathing got heavier and you tried to move your hips, but his free hand held you down. His lips left your body and for a moment he just continued his steady thrusting, leaving you guessing where he would kiss you next.  
  
When his mouth closed over your clit you groaned and snapped your hips upward. A second finger slipped inside you and he curled them, looking for that sweet spot. With your heightened sensitivity, you could already feel the static charge of an oncoming orgasm. You whimpered when you realised what was going to happen. “Keiji, I’m-”  
  
You bit your lip and steadily rocked your hips against his mouth, getting closer to that release.  
  
And even though you knew what Akaashi would do, you still groaned when suddenly his fingers retreated and left you feeling empty, his lips softly nibbling on your thighs instead. “Not yet,” he warned.  
  
In anticipation you waited for his hands to start touching you again, with no clue for what he would do. Your breathing increased even though the stimulation was minimal, the wait driving you crazy. Then his thumb started drawing circles around your clit while the other hand firmly massaged your hip, fingers pressing into skin almost painfully.  
  
Pulling at the silk ropes, you panted hard at the insistent motions of his thumb. Your core pulsated and small charges of electricity ran through your legs and stomach. This time you gave him no warning of your nearing climax, but Akaashi knew your body too well; recognising all the small signs of how close you were, how far he could still push.  
  
Just when you thought you’d be driven over the edge, his thumb left your clit and he used the hand to massage your thigh instead. You cried out at the denial, your body demanding release. The bed dipped underneath you and suddenly you felt Akaashi’s hot breath against your cheek. His fingers were on your wrists, checking the binds and your skin for signs of poor circulation. “How are you doing?” he asked softly.  
  
Free from restraint, you bucked your hips upward in impatience. “I want to come, Keiji. Just let me come already.”  
  
He chuckled. “That I won’t do,” he said, and suddenly his mouth was on yours, stifling any further protests. His hand was back on your breast, twisting a nipple, while his tongue swallowed your moans as he thoroughly explored your mouth. Your body was so responsive by now that even the light attention to your breast had you whining and arching your back.  
  
You could feel Akaashi’s approving smile against your lips and then he broke away, making his way down again. His lips travelled slowly, taking their time to kiss every inch of your body. “So beautiful,” he breathed against your side, then bit down on the sensitive flesh.  
  
Soothing the injured spot, Akaashi’s tongue darted out with feathery touches, making you squirm underneath him.  
  
“Gorgeous,” he said, putting his hands on your hips again to keep you still while he continued his ticklish trail down your side.  
  
You gasped for air and could feel the silk chafe against your skin, but it was only because of the force of your struggling. Though you tried to wiggle out of his reach, Akaashi held you firmly in place and continued to lavish you with attention, both verbal and physical.  
  
His praising words distracted you so much, that you didn’t realise he had reached your lower lips again until he pressed a kiss directly on them. “I wish you could see how beautiful you look,” he said, his breath fanning over you. “Such a pretty sight.”  
  
“Keiji, don’t,” you grated out, unable to wait for him to touch you again. “Don’t tease me.”  
  
He chuckled and dragged his tongue from your opening to your clit, curling around the nub. “I’m not. Not about that.” His voice vibrated against your skin and you moaned loudly, your back arching off the bed. “Oh? Are you that close again already?”  
  
His tongue worked you with patience, carefully controlling your response. You could feel yourself going towards that peak again and bit your lip. How many times was this? Akaashi hadn’t even been working on you for that long and you already started to lose track. Your hips pushed against his hands when he thrust his tongue inside you, and you drew shuddering breaths. Your abdominal muscles clenched up at the feeling of being so close again, and for a moment you thought Akaashi would stop too late; you could feel yourself climb towards that orgasm, heat spreading through your body.  
  
Then he was gone and you sobbed, writhing at the sudden loss.  
  
“Hmm, you really got close that time, huh?” he said, reaching up to kiss your temple. He brushed the hair out of your face with tenderness and licked at your neck. The skin must have tasted salty from sweat, but Akaashi lapped it up like he could not get enough of you. “Koutarou is going to go mad seeing you like this, so gorgeous.”  
  
You whined and strained against the rope. “Stop talking and just let me come,” you gasped. Even the light brush of his fingertips against your ribcage was enough to make your skin tingle. You didn’t have any concept of time any more, of how long it would be before Bokuto got home, but you doubted Akaashi could make you last for much longer.  
  
However, you knew for sure that he would do his hardest to try. “Cheh, you know we can’t do that. Not before K-”  
  
“Not before Kou gets here,” you interrupted him, your voice shaking. “I know. But I’m so close, Keiji...” Your back arched into his touch and you bit your lip.  
  
Akaashi hummed and with that, the moment of calm was over. A daze set in; though he refused to give you release, Akaashi also did not let up on you. His exploring hands and eager mouth constantly kept you on the edge. You were only granted respite whenever he thought you were about to come, leaving you sobbing underneath him.  
  
You already lost track of the number of times he denied you a long time ago. A soft stream of pleading words came out of your mouth but they fell on deaf ears, and then his fingers were suddenly back inside you and he thrust hard.  
  
“Please, Keiji, I need you,” you said, barely capable of stringing the words together.  
  
Every nerve ending in your body was on fire, and you felt like you could come with just a touch. Akaashi seemed to realise this and retreated his fingers, caressing different parts of your body instead. His tongue swirled inside your belly button and nails scraped over your thighs. He gave you just long enough to catch your breath, then inserted his fingers again, not moving, just putting them inside. The feeling threatened to drive you crazy and you tried to buck up against him - but his other hand was firm on your stomach.  
  
“I- it’s too much,” you sobbed, pushing your face into the sheets. “Please. Please, _please_ , Keiji, let me come. Only you can make me feel good. Please.”  
  
A soft kiss on your ribcage. “How often are you going to make me repeat it? Not until Koutarou gets home.”  
  
“(Name)?”  
  
As though summoned by those teasing words, that familiar voice echoed through the room and made you sob in relief. You had been so caught up in Akaashi’s ministrations that you never heard the door. Apparently, neither had Akaashi.  
  
More weight settled down on the bed and gentle hands pried the mask from your face. You squinted at the sudden light, even though Akaashi had kept the room dimmed. Bokuto’s face had never been a more welcome sight. He stared at you with something almost close to reverence, his hand gently cupping your cheek. You smiled tiredly at him, shivering at the knowledge he would finally help you reach that peak.  
  
“She’s been such a good girl,” Akaashi purred, running a hand over your arm. “She waited for you to get here before she’d come. And you did so good,” he said, turning to you. He pressed a wet kiss on your mouth and tugged at your bottom lip. “Now it’s time. She’s all yours, Koutarou.”  
  
Your chest rose and fell rapidly with anticipation, but Bokuto shook his head.  
  
“No. You got her this far, you finish this,” he said, eyes travelling up and down your body. You were sure you looked like a sweaty mess, but he drank up your appearance with greedy eyes and licked his lips. “Let her come, Keiji, she deserves it.”  
  
Just those words were almost enough to send you spiralling in an orgasm. Bokuto undid his pants and tugged down his underwear just enough to be able to touch himself, pumping slowly while Akaashi returned his attention on you.  
  
Choosing his actions carefully, he stayed away from your oversensitive clit. Instead his fingers search for your g-spot while his mouth clamped down on your nipple; you were done for within seconds. A scream tore from your throat when you finally finished, the orgasm so intense that it was almost painful. Your toes curled and your back arched as the heat ran through you, pleasure shooting through your body. The bindings dug into your wrists from the force with which you pulled at them.  
  
Your body remained sensitive for what felt like an eternity, the two pairs of hands a burning touch on your skin, almost too much to handle. Bokuto kept kissing your cheeks, catching the occasional tear that spilled from your eyes. “You are unbelievable hot,” he mumbled against your skin. “Thank you.”  
  
Considering Akaashi had done all of the work, you were not entirely sure why he was thanking you. But then Bokuto tugged Akaashi closer and gave him a long and messy kiss. “Thanks, Keiji.” Then he glanced down and started to grin. “Now, don’t tell me you’ve been neglecting yourself this whole time?”  
  
Your gaze followed his to the straining bulge in Akaashi’s pants. The younger man shrugged. “I wouldn’t call it that.” He reached over you to undo your bindings. His hands were gentle but you still hissed when he removed the rope. You whined softly when he took your wrists and planted a kiss on both of them, then he laid down your arms to rest beside your body.  
  
“Then what would you call it?” Bokuto said, splaying his hands over Akaashi’s ribcage and nuzzling against his neck. The two men hovered over over you and Bokuto started undoing Akaashi’s pants.  
  
Akaashi sighed in relief when Bokuto pulled down his clothes and his aching cock was freed, pre-cum dripping from the tip. “Just... waiting for the right moment.”  
  
“Don’t need to wait any more,” Bokuto said matter-of-factly, and reached over to the nightstand to grab a small bottle of lube and a condom from the open drawer. Akaashi swallowed at the sound of Bokuto slicking up. First he entered one finger, quickly followed by a second. Biting his lip, Akaashi rolled his hips back against Bokuto.  
  
“Wow, you’re so greedy today,” Bokuto said in wonderment. “Sucking them up so easily.”  
  
Akaashi hissed and arched his back; Bokuto had found his prostate. “Just fuck me, Kou.” His voice was tense, ready to snap.  
  
With a blush you realised that just the act of getting you to this point had brought brought Akaashi to the edge of climaxing as well. Bokuto was barely inside him when the younger man spasmed, and when he reached around to slowly pump Akaashi’s cock, that was enough. Akaashi’s arms trembled and he moaned as he shot his load over your stomach and between your breasts, eyes shut tightly.  
  
Unable to resist, you wiped your fingers over your skin and sucked the cum off your digits. The movements were sluggish, your body still feeling boneless from your orgasm.  
  
Only when you popped your fingers out of your mouth did you notice that Akaashi and Bokuto both watched you intently. Your cheeks heated up but you fought the urge to hide your face, instead sliding your index and middle finger between your breasts again and then sucked them off.  
  
Akaashi gently took your arm and tugged your hand away, then leaned down to smash your lips together with an unexpected ferocity. Honestly, you were incapable of doing much more than reach up with one hand to tangle in his hair and go along for the ride. Meanwhile, Bokuto had recovered from your little display and started moving again.  
  
Moaning against your mouth, Akaashi rested his elbows on the bed and rocked back into Bokuto. His ambition of exciting Bokuto by having you on display had paid off; Bokuto grunted continuously, his movements jerky. A sure sign of how close he already was. Akaashi broke away and rested his head in the crook of your shoulder, giving you a perfect view of Bokuto’s face. He grit his teeth and eyes flit between you and Akaashi, unable to choose who to focus on. With a strangled moan his mouth fell open, wanting to prolong this moment but unable to.  
  
With a few more rough thrusts he came, gripping Akaashi’s hips so tight he probably left marks. Bokuto groaned and leaned forward, rubbing his cheek against Akaashi’s spine.  
  
He took a moment to catch his breath, then pulled out and plopped down on the bed next to you. He reached out to run his fingers over your arm, making you sigh happily at his touch. “You are both so fucking amazing,” he said, closing his eyes and letting his head fall backwards. “What even brought this on?”  
  
Groaning, Akaashi pushed himself up to rest on his knees. The loss of heat made you shiver - but the smile on his face as he looked down on you spread a warm feeling through your chest. “Just felt like doing something for the two of you.” He looked tired, but utterly satisfied.  
  
Bokuto put an arm around him and pulled him close for a sloppy kiss on the cheek. “You’re the best.” Then he grinned and looked from Akaashi to you. “Do you want a bath or something? Anything!”  
  
You nodded tiredly and Akaashi muttered his thanks. Bokuto jumped off the bed, threw away the condom and fixed his pants, then stormed off to the bathroom.  
  
The sound of running water entered your ears and you tried to sit upright. Akaashi put an arm around you and let you lean against him. He grabbed a box of tissues from the nightstand and took out one to clean your stomach.  
  
The sheer intensity of your orgasm left you feeling emotional, and the tender care Akaashi displayed was almost too much. “Here, let’s get under the sheets for now,” he said, and helped you move, careful to avoid grabbing onto your wrists. Once you were settled again, he did take hold of them and gently massaged your sore skin, his thumb occasionally caressing the palm of your hand.  
  
You sighed happily and closed your eyes. Part of you thought you might fall asleep before the bath was ready, but the prospect of soaking through after a session like this was too tempting and you forced yourself to stay awake.  
  
“Hey, you know every word I said is true, right?” Akaashi said, his eyes focused on your wrists.  
  
You blinked in confusion, trying to figure out what he was talking about.  
  
Smiling warmly, he looked up at you. “You really are beautiful.”  
  
Honestly, you wanted to curse at him for saying that, or maybe hit him in the arm. Your increased emotional state left you with tears burning behind your eyes. That someone as captivating as Akaashi was telling you these words, was too much for you to accept right now. “Hmpf, you are way more beautiful yourself,” you retorted with a huff.  
  
He chuckled. “Don’t turn it into a contest, there's no need for that,” he said, lifting up your wrists to plant a soft kiss on both. Still, you could see a faint blush on his cheeks.  
  
His lips left your wrist and trailed up your arm, and Akaashi kept repeating those word. _Beautiful. So pretty._ He murmured them against your mouth after a slow, chaste kiss and pulled back to look at you with a heated smile. You could see the reverence in his eyes, and in the face of so much adoration, you couldn’t help but believe his words might be true.  
  
“Hey, I saw you had started with dinner but how about we just order something?” Bokuto walked back into the bedroom, rubbing his chin. “The bath should be ready soon, don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye on it.”  
  
Then his eyes fell on you and they widened. He jumped onto the bed and put an arm around you, and used his thumb to wipe your cheek. Only when he pulled back the finger and you saw it glisten, did you realise you had been crying.  
  
“Hey, what’s going on?” His voice was quiet, the touch of his fingers gentle.  
  
You shook your head and lifted your arm to wipe away the tears. “Just a little overwhelmed from everything,” you sniffed. “I’m fine, I promise.” To demonstrate, you gave a genuine smile to him.  
  
“You were incredible today,” Akaashi said, and kissed your wrist again. “And take-out sounds great.”  
  
Bokuto searched your eyes for a sign that you were any less okay than you claimed. After a long moment, he seemed satisfied by what he found and grinned. “Both of you are incredible.” He leaned forward to kiss away a last tear on your cheek.  
  
Then Bokuto got off the bed and checked around the corner of the bathroom to see if the bath wasn’t overflowing. You moved a little closer to Akaashi, snuggling up against his chest. He rested his head on top of yours, breathing in your scent.  
  
“Bath is almost done,” Bokuto said. “How about I go order while you guys go enjoy that? I’m feeling pizza. That okay?”  
  
You and Akaashi nodded and passed along your orders to Bokuto. Ever the gentleman, Akaashi gently helped you off the bed. When he noticed how wobbly your legs were, he put his arm around your waist and supported you as you walked to the bathroom.  
  
Akaashi turned off the faucet. The bath was filled with bubbles, making you smile. The smell of lavender was a little too strong; you suspected Bokuto might have been a bit overly enthusiastic while preparing the bath. That didn’t stop you from sighing happily when Akaashi assisted you into the water, the heat feeling incredible on your skin.  
  
He climbed in behind you and had you rest against his chest, legs propped up on either side of you. His arms snaked around you and he rested his chin on your shoulder, just enjoying the feeling of having you close.  
  
Silence settled in the bathroom; no further words needed to be said.  You leaned back your head and nuzzled into Akaashi’s neck, feeling yourself drift off. His gentle caresses on your arms helped you along, and you didn’t even realise you had fallen asleep until the loud alarm of the apartment entrance rang through your home.  
  
You woke up with a jolt, splashing some water around. It had cooled down a little, but was still pleasant on your skin.  
  
“Relax, it’s okay,” Akaashi murmured into your ear, his hand running through your damp hair. He planted a soothing kiss on your temple and you settled back against him.  
  
Not long after, you heard voices at the door and Bokuto walked into the bathroom with a stool, three pizza boxes and a wide grin.  
  
Akaashi stared at the boxes for a moment, then looked at Bokuto. “Isn’t it easier if we get out?”  
  
“No way, we can make this work! The water is still nice, right?” Bokuto opened the top box and carefully handed you a slice. Eating it was a little awkward, but you managed to take a bite without dropping any of your pizza into the water.  
  
Despite his concerns, Akaashi took the slice Bokuto offered to him. It was a little harder for him to manoeuvre, with you limiting his movements, but he managed.  
  
Bokuto grinned at you and started on his own pizza. When Akaashi saw his toppings, he sighed and shook his head. “I still can’t believe you let them put pineapple on there.”  
  
Bristling, Bokuto scowled at Akaashi. “It’s your loss if you can’t appreciate the delicious taste of Hawaiian pizza. Babe, back me up here.”  
  
You chuckled and shook your head. “No way, I’m staying out of this.”  
  
He whined and reached over to the tub to flick his finger into the water, splashing a couple of drops in your and Akaashi’s direction.  
  
Just when you positioned your hand for retaliation, Akaashi’s loud sigh sounded through the bathroom. “Not while we’re eating, all right?” he said. “It’s difficult enough not to make a mess as it is.”  
  
You pouted but lowered your hand, sinking it into the water. “All right.”  
  
“Sorry, Keiji,” Bokuto said, and leaned over to press a kiss on Akaashi’s forehead, then yours. “I’ll wait until you’re done eating.”  
  
Bokuto grinned, proud of his little masterplan, while Akaashi just sighed again and shook his head. You just smiled and took another bite of your pizza, struggling to bite through the cheese without spilling half your toppings into the bath.  
  
Observing your antics with an amused smile, Akaashi watched how you ended up stuffing half the slice in your mouth to keep it safe from the water. “Still beautiful,” he whispered, lips brushing against your puffed up cheeks, filled with food.  
  
You struggled to chew everything up and swallow, then pouted at him. “You’re teasing me again.”  
  
“Nah, he’s totally right,” Bokuto said, mouth half-full. “You’re always gorgeous, no matter what.”  
  
An unwelcome blush coloured your cheeks but the looks they gave you made it hard to argue against their words. So instead you just let them wash over you, warming you up far more effectively than the hot pizza or bathwater ever could. “Thanks,” you said softly, and couldn’t stop yourself from smiling for the rest of the evening.  
  
Even if it was hard sometimes to convince yourself, both of your partners were extremely persuasive when it came to matters like this. Leaning back against Akaashi’s chest and very aware of Bokuto’s eyes on your naked skin, in that moment you truly felt beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Woops the aftercare got way longer than I intended! I've become such a sucker for it, damn.
> 
> My [tumblr](http://barknobite.tumblr.com)~


End file.
